nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 15
“This place is more like a tower then a Headquarters.” remarked Allen under his breath. “It doesn’t matter all that matters it that we find the imposters and the others.” replied Goggles. Trying hard not to give them away. “Captain Roseann, I’m Kepler Skybeam head of security here.” Said Kepler “Very good, I assume you're here about the imposters?” Goggles asked still disguised as Roseanne. “Yes Mam, right this way.” said Kepler as he showed Goggles and his crew to one of the rooms across the hall. “Well, well, well; good work Kepler. I can see you do good at your job.” Said Goggles as he looked at the Nexus Victory crew in a sealed containment device. “Thanks Rose, we’ve been waiting to scan for Maelstrom.” replied Kepler “Well what have you been waiting for?” asked Goggles rather impatiently. “You!” said the real Roseann from right behind Goggles and his crew. “What, but how your in containment! Our plan was foolproof!” said Goggles as he glanced back at the device in which he thought the Nexus Victory crew was sealed. “Your plan was far from foolproof, upon your landing anyone could tell you weren’t us.” remarked Roseann. “But how? We were exactly alike!” responded Boba. “Well for starters, Atom and Ferf weren’t fighting the entire time you guys were seen. Which could mean only three things, a miracle, a great coincidence, or you weren’t really us.” said Doom “Very well, you’ve got capture, but it’s still eight against eight.” said Allen triumphantly. “Make that eight to ten.” said Alec, as he and Chris came out from hiding. “Curse you, all of you! Especially the Master!” said Mvp in with great anger and a feeling a betrayal. “Why friends, you shouldn’t speak that way about your me, especially when they have a large cannon at their disposal.” said the Master using Flex as his way of communicating. “Kepler, get them cannons on that ship and your men on red alert!” said Brick, being as he was second in command within Nexus HQ, under the four faction leaders of course. “Ah yes, point a gun at my ship, perhaps even your friend here.” said the Master referring to Flex whom he was possessing through the infection. “We plan to, we won’t harm Flex by choice, but will if necessary.” Said Ferf. “Very well, do what you wish, I've already gotten a good enough look at this place through the eyes of Flex.” said the Master in a rather teasing tone of voice. “What are you up too, you feened?! demand Zax, who was one of the lower class members of the Nexus Victory. And along with many other lower class members had been promoted just before the discovery of the Master. “Ah, silence has voice, well I suppose it won’t matter if you know or not. You're all already hopelessly defeated.” said the Master with great confidence. “We might as well know what? What are you hiding?!” asked Atom, feeling rather stood up by this so called Master. “Ah so you are eager for knowledge and quick to battle. But what you don’t know is that since we’ve landed here I’ve my two best creatures walking the very halls of the place waiting and looking for the perfect time to strike.” the Master said in a rather sly way. “Kepler, this is Brick have the entire HQ on red alert, there are two Maelstrom creatures roaming around. Then tell LU182 to meet me in the containment room.” Brick ordered with great fear in his voice. “The finale piece of the puzzle comes into play, well it was nice talking but I must go.” said the Master before returning Flex to his previous state of infection. “What now?” asked Zach, looking very puzzled over the matter. “We split up, Rose, and Ferf will go in team, Zax, and Zach, Matt and Chris, Doom and Alec, and finally, Atom and me.” Said Brick just as LU182 was entering the room. “Well hello everyone, where do I fit into this puzzle?” asked LU182 as merely a joke. But the joke turned sour as LU182 saw the faces of his friends fill with fear, he then saw Flex infected with Maelstrom and looking rather please. “Why you’ve already filled your position.” said Flex in an evil tone of voice. There was little time to react for as soon as Flex had finished speaking the room went into a complete lockdow. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story